Chips
by Meilinoa
Summary: [Cloti] Lorsque Cloud contraint Tifa à se taire...humm...XD chips? vous voyez la relation? Une petite fic du point de vue de Tifa. SEUL LE CHAPITRE 1 COMPTE!


**++++ CHIPS ++++**

** Note : Salut tout le monde !! Voilà mon premier one-shot sur Cloud et Tifa, hum en fait ma première fic tout court XD L'idée m'est venue après qu'un ami m'ait fait le même coup qu'à Tifa ci-dessous (sauf que moi j'a pas eu le droit à (spoiler XD) lol). Vous comprendrez en lisant**

****

**_Ze disclaimer is : Tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de Square-Enix. Et oui.  
_**

* * *

****Chips. 

Je hais ce mot.

Toute personne le prononçant à haute voix devrait être puni des pires sanctions imaginables. Je me demande pourquoi je l'autorise encore dans mon bar...sale mot vicieux...bah, c'est la forme, probablement. Un mot simple et court, à l'aspect totalement inoffensif. Qui pourrait se douter que derrière lui se cache l'annonce de cette si abominable, cruelle, et inhumaine torture ?

...Haha, lui évidemment. Je ne le savais pas si diabolique.

(**_A/N : Vous connaissez ce jeu extrêmement intelligent 'sarcasm' qui s'appelle le roi du silence ? Et bien, il paraît que lorsque deux personnes disent la même chose simultanément, puis que l'une des deux dit « chips », alors ces deux-là ne doivent plus parler jusqu'à ce qu'une tierce personne prononce leur nom. _**

**_Voilà en gros ce qui est arrivé à Tifa. Cloud a prononcé le mot interdit, les réduisant tous les deux au silence. Cloud s'en moque puisqu'il a l'habitude, Tifa, elle, est en pleine crise de nerf lol. Je voulais mettre un flashback ici, mais j'avais la...flemme XD je laisse donc ça à votre imagination ;D_**)

Je commence à pianoter impatiemment les doigts sur le comptoir. Cela fait plus de trois heures que le bar est totalement silencieux. J'ai terminé les corvées habituelles et essuyé le comptoir 36 fois de suite, rendant le bois si luisant qu'il en ferait presque mal aux yeux.

J'ai encore une ardente envie de tout recommencer, mais lorsque je saisis une fois de plus le torchon, une main vient se poser sur la mienne. Je lève les yeux, légèrement prise de garde. De grands beaux yeux bleus viennent rencontrer les miens, et je m'y perds durant quelques secondes. Ses yeux... je peux y lire toute la pureté, la douceur et cette innocence un peu enfantine que mêmes les événements n'ont pas réussies à lui ôter. Le voile de culpabilité et de peine qui y transparaissait avait fait place à un regard désormais plus déterminé et mûr, gardant ses regrets mais ayant pardonné et accepté ses fautes. Comme j'aime ces yeux...

Mais à ce moment précis, je peux aussi y voir autre chose.

Une lueur machiavélique.

Je crois que c'est ce qui m'a tiré de mon état de semi-rêverie. Un rictus grimpe sur ses lèvres, et je me demande furtivement ce à quoi il pense.

Oh, mais je sais. Je sais pertinemment qu'il sait que je suis prête à tout pour faire accélérer le temps. Même si cela veut dire ré-essuyer le comptoir une 37e fois d'affilée ?

Oui. Tout à fait.

Je jette le torchon sur la table et soupire lourdement de frustration. Un éclair d'amusement passe dans son regard alors que je rumine ma colère silencieusement. Mais comment peut-il rester muet aussi longtemps ? Il n'a absolument pas bougé de son tabouret de bar depuis le début de la journée, sauf pour se servir occasionnellement un verre d'eau ou du vin de Corel. Il m'observe pendant que je cherche désespérément un moyen de m'occuper, un petit sourire amusé accroché aux lèvres.

Et c'est tout. Il ne fait absolument rien d'autre.

J'imagine qu'à force de pratique, on finit par acquérir les bases du parfait mutisme. Se taire, regarder, observer, agir, se taire. Se taire, taire, taire, taire. Et faire tout ça sans jamais s'ennuyer bien sûre. Il doit encore me manquer ce dernier critère.

_Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, mon jeune padawan... _

...hein ?

Enfin passons.

Le temps se fait de plus en plus long. Je jette un coup d'œil impatient à l'horloge : 18h pile. Marlène et Denzel ne devraient désormais plus tarder à rentrer. J'attends leur arrivée comme une bénédiction. Je peux déjà voir Marlène passer la porte et crier mon nom salvateu...

« Clouuud !!!! » Denzel pénètre soudainement dans le bar, essayant de reprendre son souffle après ce qui semble avoir été une course éreintante. Cloud me jette un léger regard de triomphe avant de porter son attention sur Denzel. « _Oui, Denzel_ ? »

Il appuie légèrement sur les mots, comme pour bien me montrer qu'il peut maintenant dire quelque chose, _lui._ Quel sadique.

« Cloud, moi et Marlène avons rencontrés un monstre qui rôdait aux alentours de la maison et avons réussi à le vaincre ! Regarde ce qu'on a trouvé !» dit-il en tendant fièrement un tube de bocca devient lui. Oh, quelle ironie.

« On dit Marlène et moi. Quel genre de monstre c'était ? Je ne crois pourtant pas qu'il y en ait à Edge... » dit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Vous n'êtes pas blessés au moins ? » Une trace d'inquiétude transperce dans sa voix.

-Non non...en fait, ce n'était pas vraiment un monstre, enfin si mais on ne l'a pas vraiment vaincu, mais plutôt euh...comment dire... euh...»

Alors que Denzel semble pris dans un conflit intérieur, Marlène pénètre soudainement par la porte, faisant sursauter Denzel. Elle s'appuie sur ses genoux en essayant tant bien que mal de stabiliser sa respiration. Elle se redresse quelques secondes plus tard et fait face à Denzel, l'air apparemment... furieuse. Ce dernier se gratte nerveusement l'arrière du crâne, une habitude qu'il a du prendre de Cloud.

« JE T'AVAIS DIT DE NE PAS Y TOUCHER !!!! »

Effrayant. Marlène a de la voix, du haut de ses 6 ans. Les points sur les hanches et penchée rageusement en avant, son regard jette des éclairs menaçants au pauvre Denzel qui semble complètement perdu. Il bégaye des bouts de phrases incompréhensibles, et je suis tirée entre l'envie de rire au comique de la situation, l'inquiétude de ce monstre et la surprise de découvrir la puissance vocale de Marlène. Je ne sais pas lequel de ces sentiments privilégier. Je décide finalement de profiter encore de cette petite scène de sermon ; le plaisir est trop grand. Et puis de toute façon, mon état de mutisme actuel ne me permet pas vraiment d'y faire quelque chose...

...Et puis zut, je ne peux toujours pas parler.

Foutu chips.

Cloud observe la scène, essayant apparemment de figurer ce qui se passe. Denzel est encore en train de murmurer inintelligiblement et la voix de Marlène explose une fois de plus dans le bar : « DENZEL ! C'EST DANGEREUX !! SI CE MONSTRE N'AVAIT PAS ETE ENDORMI, TU SERAIS DEJA MORT EN ESSAYANT DE LUI PRENDRE CA » hurle-t-elle en désignant le tube de bocca d'un doigt accusateur. Denzel baisse les yeux, l'air totalement coupable.

Cloud semble comprendre et se râcle finalement la gorge, attirant l'attention sur lui ; il se tourne vers Denzel, et lui demande d'une voix calme et posée : « Denzel... pourquoi lui as-tu volé ça ? Marlène a raison, c'est extrêmement dangereux. Un monstre peut se réveiller à n'importe quel moment ». Son ton est sérieux et inquiet, mais ni sévère, ni empli de reproches. Non, Cloud n'est juste pas ce genre de père.

...J'ai vraiment pensé ça ?

Je rougis légèrement malgré moi. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je rougis ?!

Denzel baisse encore la tête et commence à se balancer nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. « Et bien...ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait vraiment des risques cette fois... Je veux dire, Yuf...enfin quelqu'un m'a appris comment on faisait pour v...euh... » Il relève la tête et regarde timidement Cloud, « pour obtenir des objets qui ne nous appartienne pas. ». Il rebaisse rapidement le menton.

« Voler, tu veux dire ? » dit doucement Cloud.

« Oui c'est ça, VOLER ! « S'exclame Marlène, fulminante. Son indignation ne semble pas avoir faibli « Avec un GRAAAAND V !!!!»

C'est bien une mini-Barret.

- Et je suis très bon à ça ! se défend courageusement Denzel. Elle m'a dit que je deviendrais facilement un grand ninja, étant donné mon agilité et les talents innés dont je disposais pour cet art » récite-il fièrement. Cette lueur de fierté disparaît rapidement lorsque Marlène lui lance un regard noir.

Cloud secoue la tête et soupire. Il doit probablement se dire la même chose que moi à cet instant. Yuffie . You .Are .Dead. Ces mots semblent flotter dans mon esprit comme une insigne lumineuse dans l'obscurité.

Il relève le menton et se tourne vers les enfants : « Ca ira. Le plus important est que vous n'ayez rien eut tous les deux » Il s'arrête un instant, semblant considérer la situation ; puis il se tourne finalement vers Denzel, et sa voix devient étrangement grave et sérieuse : « Quant à toi... je crois qu'une punition s'impose ».

Denzel relève soudainement la tête, l'air totalement ahuri. Marlène et moi faisons de même, choquées et stupéfaites. Cloud ? Une punition ? Quelque chose sonne terriblement faux dans le fait d'accoler ces deux termes. Trois paires d' yeux incrédules le fixent alors qu'il s'emploie à garder une expression impassible sur le visage. Où veut-il en venir ? Serait-il après tout vraiment ce genre de p... d'homme ?

J'aperçois le coin de sa bouche se soulever légèrement. Il s'appuie contre le comptoir, passant négligemment la main dessus.

« Enfait... » dit-il doucement, je comptais te faire nettoyer un peu le bar, mais...» Il me jette furtivement un regard lourd de sous-entendu « il semblerait que ce soit déjà fait ».

Ouch, en plein dans le mile. Je baisse la tête d'embarras.

Denzel ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gros soupir de soulagement, et même Marlène semble rassurée. Malgré l'incident, elle est bien trop attachée à Denzel pour supporter de le voir puni sans elle.

Solidaire jusqu'au bout.

« Merci... » Répond Denzel avec gratitude. J'essayerai de ne pas recommenc... »

Marlène lui donne un coup de coude dans les hanches, et il grimace de douleur.

« Aie !...euh je veux dire, je veux dire que je ne recommencerai pas. ». Il semble encore souffrir de l'impact. Les ressources cachées de Marlène ne cessent de m'ébahir, ce soir.

Cloud hoche la tête, indiquant que l'affaire est close. Marlène semble s'être calmée et son regard passe maintenant de Cloud à moi, l'air curieux. Elle ouvre la bouche, puis la referme, se demandant apparemment si elle devrait poser sa question.

Je me trémousse derrière le bar, impatiente. Elle s'est finalement rendue compte que je n'avais pas dit un mot de toute l'histoire, alors que je serais probablement la première à le faire en situation normale. Vas-y, ma chérie. Demande-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Sa bouche s'entrouvre et se referme encore.

... N'hésite pas, allez.

Non, ça ne vient pas.

« ...Dites, vous ne vous seriez pas disputés ? » l'espoir qui s'était animé en moi en entendant la voix de Denzel s'est tout aussi soudainement éteint. Je soupire de frustration, m'attirant les regards inquiets et interrogateurs des enfants. Cloud se contente de sourire.

« Pas du tout. Ne vous inquiétez pas, _elle_ doit juste être un peu fatiguée de sa journée. »

_Elle. _Je le fusille du regard et me tourne vers les enfants, désespérée. Pourquoi ne trouvent-ils pas ça plus bizarre que Cloud réponde à ma place ??

Marlène a un regard suspicieux cependant, et elle ouvre une fois de plus la bouche. Ma dernière chance.

« Ti... »

« ...Viens Marlène, j'ai trouvé un nouveau jeu à faire ! » s'exclame joyeusement Denzel en lui agrippant le poignet et en la menant droit vers les escaliers. Il a déjà tourné la page...quel inconscient. J'ai maintenant une folle envie de me cogner la tête contre le comptoir.

Cloud me regarde et sourit largement. « Ca y était presque, hein ? » me taquine-t-il. Je lui assène un regard glacé, et son sourire grandit. Un lourd soupir de défaite m'échappe et je jette encore un coup d'oeil vers l'horloge : 18h07. Il est encore trop tôt pour préparer le dîner, et mon dernier espoir vient juste de disparaître dans les escaliers. Retour à la case départ : Se taire, se taire, se taire.

« Alors... de quoi veux-tu que _je_ te parle ? » Je lève la tête en entendant le son de sa voix, surprise. « Tu sais, il y a beaucoup de choses dont j'aurais voulu qu'on discute, mais comme tu es temporairement dans l'incapacité de me répondre... »

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il peut parler, _lui_. Retour à la case un, certes, mais je suis maintenant seule dans le jeu. L'idée me frustre encore plus. Il m'observe amusé alors que je gesticule pour lui faire comprendre toute l'exaspération que son personnage m'inspire.

« Hum hum...je vois, je vois » annonce-t-il en hochant la tête d'un air connaisseur, comme s'il comprenait la signification de mes gestes saccadés. Je m'arrête un instant et l'observe durant quelques secondes, plissant les yeux.

Et c'est durant ces quelques instants de lucidité que le ridicule de la situation me frappe de plein fouet.

...Mais vraiment de PLEIN fouet.

Je ne peux empêcher un petit sourire de percer sur mes lèvres. Une étrange sensation semble me démanger la gorge, et je suis consciente d'être sur le point de perdre contrôle. Je lutte intérieurement, mais c'est peine perdu : son air totalement sérieux et studieux finit par avoir raison de moi. Mon sourire s'élargit et bientôt, je suis prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Absolument irrépressible.

Chips. Ahaha. Ce mot est complètement risible.

Après quelques minutes d'hilarité total passées à me tenir le ventre, Je finis par me redresser tant bien que mal et m'effondre sur la chaise en face de lui, encore secouée de quelques spasmes de rires. Je sens son regard posé sur moi tandis que j'essaie désespérément de reprendre contenance. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus ri comme ça. Un sourire reste plaqué sur mes lèvres alors que je retrouve peu à peu mon souffle.

Finalement calmée, je lève des yeux encore rieurs vers lui, et le regard que je rencontre me subjugue alors complètement. Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur indéchiffrable et se plongent profondément dans les miens, comme s'il essayait d'y lire ou d'y découvrir quelque chose. J'ai un léger hoquet de surprise, mais je ne parviens pas à détacher mes yeux de son regard. Je le soutiens presque malgré moi, incapable de faire un mouvement, perdue dans les moindres détails de sa pupille. Un fin anneau d'or entoure son iris, lui-même perdu dans un océan bleu turquoise. De l'hypnose. Cloud pratique l'hypnose.

Un intense silence s'installe entre nous.

Mais il finit de toute évidence par se rendre compte qu'il me fixe depuis quelques instants puisqu'il détourne soudainement le regard, balbutiant des paroles d'excuses incompréhensibles. Sa réaction me tire également de ma rêverie et je rougis légèrement.

« ...Euh je...euh... »

Pauvre Cloud. Je me contente de le regarder silencieusement tandis qu'il essaie tant bien que mal de trouver une excuse valable. Quant à moi, je me terre confortablement dans mon profond mutisme, échappant traîtreusement à l'embarras de la situation.

Chips. Béni soit ce mot.

Ma compassion finit cependant par reprendre le dessus, et je me penche doucement en avant pour poser une main rassurante sur son épaule. Il sursaute légèrement, puis tourne lentement son regard vers moi. Puis ses épaules tendues se relâchent, et un sourire se forme finalement sur ses lèvres. Il hoche la tête pour me montrer qu'il comprend, sans un mot, sans une parole. Je lui souris en retour.

Nous nous comprenons l'un l'autre mieux que personne. C'est parfois sidérant. Vous voyez, quand je dis que les m...

« ... mots ne sont pas le seul moyen pour dire ce que l'on pense » murmure-t-il.

Je le regarde, stupéfaite. Ce n'est pas 'le chips mental' qui me choque. Ce n'est même pas le fait que son regard soit une fois de plus attaché au mien.

...enfin, pas complètement.

Ce qui me stupéfait vraiment, c'est qu'il se rappelle de ces mots. Des mots que je lui avais dite deux longues années auparavant, lors de cette nuit fatidique qui aurait pu être notre dernière. Ce moment unique que nous avons partagé sous le Hautvent, lorsque nous pensions que personne ne reviendrait se battre, mais durant lequel la simple présence de l'autre nous était amplement suffisante. Je suppose qu'en deux ans, les choses n'ont pas tellement changées.

Même si j'aurai maintenant tendance à rajouter deux petites têtes brunes, aussi.

Je me rappelle encore clairement de ce sentiment de confiance qui m'avait envahi lorsque j'avais doucement posé ma tête sur son épaule, contemplant songeusement les étoiles. C'est un souvenir cher et précieux que je n'oublierai jamais.

...Mais lui aussi s'en souvient. Et je crois que ça a plus de valeur pour moi que tout autre chose.

Je suis tellement perdue dans mon émoi intérieur que je ne réagis même pas lorsqu'il me prend doucement la main, la serrant légèrement entre les siennes. Regagnant peu à peu mes sens, je me retrouve une fois de plus absorbée dans son regard intense. Tout mon corps semble soudain se figer, et ma respiration se couper. Nos yeux sont juste indétachables. Puis il se penche lentement au dessus du bar, centimètre par centimètre.

C'est probablement le ralenti le plus long de toute ma vie.

Je continue à le regarder droit dans les yeux, et il me regarde encore droit dans les yeux. Son visage est maintenant si près du mien que je peux distinguer le moindre atome de sa pupille et respirer la senteur de son léger parfum. Ces yeux. Son odeur... Cloud.

Jamais je n'ai été aussi consciente de sa présence.

Puis ses lèvres effleurent doucement les miennes.

« ... »

« TIFAAAAAA !!!! » la voix perçante de Marlène vient soudainement briser le silence de la pièce, nous faisant sursauter tous les deux. Des bruits de pas précipités dévalent les escaliers et dans l'entrée apparaît la tête de la petite chipie, une expression de pure innocence plaquée sur le visage.

« Tifa, tu pourrais préparer le dîner s'il te plait ? Moi et Denzel, on meurt de faim ! » Derrière elle apparaît bientôt l'intéressé, l'air apparemment vexé et satisfait à la fois.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu étais en train de perdre ! Et puis on ne dit pas moi et Denzel, mais Denzel et moi ». Il se retourne fièrement vers Cloud qui ne fait qu'acquiescer silencieusement. Mon regard croise furtivement le sien ; nous nous détournons rapidement.

« ...Tifa ? » je lève les yeux vers Marlène qui me fixe d'un regard interrogateur.

Elle a dit mon nom. Je sais que je peux parler maintenant, mais ma voix reste désespérément coincée dans ma gorge ; je me contente de hocher la tête et de me lever maladroitement, me dirigeant le plus nonchalamment possible vers la cuisine.

C'est-à-dire, en ne me prenant qu'une ou deux tables sur le chemin.

Rien que ça.

Je suis silencieuse pendant tout le temps que nous mangeons, et Cloud aussi. Marlène et Denzel quant à eux bavardent joyeusement, apparemment inconscients de la tension qui règne. Je lève précautionneusement le visage de mon plat, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agit là d'une grossière erreur.

Jackpot, Lockheart.

Mon regard croise une fois de plus le sien avant de replonger rapidement dans la contemplation fascinante de mon assiette. Je rougis, et je sais qu'il rougit. Et je sais qu'il sait que je rougis. Nous savons beaucoup de choses, en effet.

Je sais aussi que tôt ou tard, il faudra que nous en parlions. Mais ce jour-là n'est pas encore ce soir, et je me contente pour l'instant de m'enterrer dans l'échappatoire du silence.

Chips.

Je me demande finalement si je ne devrais pas rendre ce mot obligatoire?

* * *

**_A/N : J'ai toujours été une fan de Cloud et Tifa Je vais probablement écrire une fic à multi-chapitre, mais ça dépend pas mal de mon emploi du temps... Hum c'était pas du grand art, mais il était dans mon ordinateur, donc autant le mettre  laissez-moi une ptite review pour vos impressions si vous voulez ! bye._**


End file.
